1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an exposure device, an LED head, an image formation apparatus, and a reading apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Heretofore, a lens unit in which two lens arrays, each having linearly arranged lenses, are opposed to each other is used in an optical system of an electrophotographic image formation apparatus using an LED head in which LEDs (Light Emitting Diodes) are linearly arranged, or is used in an optical system of a reading apparatus, such as a scanner or a facsimile machine, configured to form an image of a read original document on a light reception unit in which light reception elements are linearly arranged (for example, see Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-86649 (paragraphs and [0029], and FIGS. 4 and 5)).